Snakes Bite
by Morefindiel
Summary: Well, there's a ball. And some snogging. Along with a rather annoying and cocky Lucius, and a very perturbed Narcissa. While they were at Hogwarts, before they got together. T for language and... well, snogging.


"Ouch! Bella, stop being so rough!"

"Oh, Cissy, it's worth the pain," coaxed Bella. "Though you always look so bloody perfect, even if you're aiming for ugly." She frowned, and jabbed another hairpin into Narcissa's scalp.

"Yeow!" Narcissa pulled away. "Damn it, Bella! That's enough!" Bellatrix only cackled gleefully. Narcissa turned to examine herself in the mirror. Her light blonde hair had been curled and swept high on her head, pinned with a large silver barrette and studded with diamonds. Curls framed her face, softening her somewhat angular features. Her hair certainly looked alright. She reached up and shifted the hair back and forth, seeing how loose it was, how easily it could come undone. Her hair was perfect. Bella had just decided to get so damn happy with those damn hairpins.

Narcissa smoothed her dress. The dark green looked exquisite against her alabaster skin. It was made from the finest of silks and felt _wonderful_. She noticed that the dress added a greenish hue to her normally blue eyes.

"Move," Bella ordered, bumping Narcissa away from the mirror. Bella wore all black, with dark red accents. Red, like blood, Bella had emphasized. Her black hair was crimped and curled into a wild, tousled look, but sloppily pulled up to set today apart from the rest. Bella darkened her eye makeup a bit more, then grabbed Narcissa's hand and led her out of the room. Narcissa snatched her black clutch and pulled on her black gloves as Bella dragged her into the common room and out the portrait hole.

They had almost reached the entrance hall when Narcissa made her sister let her go. She had to make an entrance, after all, and she certainly couldn't do that with Bella yanking her arm out of its socket. Bella rolled her eyes and sighed, but let Narcissa check herself before they walked into the hall.

The decorations were fairly impressive. Nothing like the parties her family held, but decent enough. The theme was royalty, which was rather fitting for _her_ ball. Most everything was gold, from the walls to the food. Narcissa looked at it all and decided that she must find King Midas and marry him, as she rather liked the entirely golden setting.

However, the decorations were rather bland in comparison to the… mmm… delicious looking views moving through the room. Those men from Durmstrang were _very_ tall, dark, and handsome.

Bella turned to Narcissa and gave her an open-mouthed smile. "Happy hunting," she said, and got lost in the crowd, prowling for her own young buck to snare.

And Narcissa hunted. She danced with many of those good-looking Durmstrang boys. Yes, she even exchanged contact information with a few of them. You never know when a spare might come in handy, after all. There was one especially – Demetri, she thought his name was – who was just so damn handsome that she led him to one of the more secluded hallways.

She placed herself into a little niche in the wall and pulled him close and that boy, bless him, didn't mind one bit. He pressed her up against the wall and kissed her passionately. And she in turn wrapped her gloved fingers around his neck as their lips parted. He pulled away for a moment as he kissed down her jaw and she craned her head back for him and then… he stopped and pulled away. Someone had interrupted them. It wasn't a teacher, thank goodness, as Demetri's hands remained on Narcissa's waist.

Narcissa opened her eyes to see Lucius Malfoy standing there with a rather unpleasant look on his face.

"May I cut in?" he inquired, as if he were interrupting them while they danced.

Demetri's face hardened.

"No," he responded, and Lucius glared at him all the more.

"Well, it's truly none of my business, but your Headmaster Karkaroff is looking for you, along with a, ah, Miss Olivia Cartier?"

Demetri cursed in Russian. He turned to Narcissa and, pulling her close, gave her a lengthy kiss before breathing, "Till we meet again, my beauty." Then he squeezed her waist and left.

Lucius Malfoy watched him leave, then turned only to meet the accusing eyes of Narcissa. "What did you think you were doing?" she demanded.

He smirked. "Eliminating the competition." He stepped closer, and she was trapped in her once-so-perfect little niche. "So," he whispered. "Shall I begin where he left off?" Her breath was already shallow as he bent his head down and began kissing her neck.

She wanted to stop him. She really did. Even if it was just for her pride and nothing else, she _had_ to stop him. But the way his tongue flitted over her skin, the way his large hands felt on her bare back, well, it was just too much. His lips were at her jaw now, his hands steadily moving lower. Her breath hitched when he ran a long finger underneath the fabric of her dress. The open back was low enough that he was ghosting near places that he, as an arrogant son-of-a-bitch, should not be touching.

She couldn't bring herself to stop him, though. He was justso_ good_. He kissed the corner of her mouth, now, before pulling back and looking at her. His eyes were dark. He wasn't looking at her questioningly, as many boys do to gauge how they will be received. He was looking at her to show he was in control. Narcissa swallowed. He smirked.

That arrogant bastard! A new form of pride rose up inside of her. It was not the previous pride, the one that had fought against allowing her to be treated so wantonly by Lucius Malfoy. No, this time it was a pride in her own abilities, her own talents as a succubus and seductress. She was good, and she knew it. Not only that, but it was also a blow to her pride in her self-control. How dare he turn her into a puddle of goo? It was an outrage!

So she fought back. She purred and pressed herself against him. This time her lips trailed up _his_ neck, her teeth teasing him. She could feel his breath getting shallower. Shifting her hips, she moved against him, then nipped as his earlobe. "Oh," she whispered in his ear, then smiled in satisfaction. She most definitely had the power. She shifted again.

As if Lucius could feel her self-satisfied smirk, he placed both hands on her hips and growled. He pressed her hard against the wall, and then his mouth descended on hers. He kissed her roughly, forcefully. Narcissa found that she rather liked it.

His hands moved underneath her dress again, but this time his fingers slid upwards. His thumbs ran over her ribs, and she gasped. Taking advantage of her open mouth, he pressed his tongue to hers, and she very nearly moaned. But she didn't. She wouldn't.

Bastard.

Vaguely Narcissa heard a movement to her left, followed by a very sharp "_Mis_ter Malfoy!" that brought her to her senses. Lucius let out a low growl, giving Narcissa one last nip before releasing her.

Standing before them was Professor Pensley. Damn. There goes the rest of the week. Freakin' Lucius Malfoy just got them both into-

"Detention, Mr. Malfoy! You too, Ms. Black!"

"But Professor," began Lucius with a cocky grin, "Ms. Black was just demonstrating for me how keeping your back against the wall is advantageous in almost _any_ situation." Narcissa was pleased to see that he was still out of breath from her 'demonstration.'

Two spots of pink had appeared on the middle-aged Pensley's cheeks, but the old hag pressed onward anyway. "Your comments are unnecessary, Mr. Malfoy! Now, you two will return to your dormitories. I expect you both to be in my office by four o'clock Monday afternoon, where we will discuss your punishment for such inappropriate behavior."

She looked uncertain about sending them _both_ to their dormitories, as they would most likely just continue their activities. But what was she to do? The only option to keep them away from each other and also to ruin their evening would be to give each a chaperone – and who would want that? Sending them both to their rooms was the best choice. They would keep away from others, at least, and would not be able to rejoin the dance.

So Pensley stuck her nose up in the air, turned, and walked away. She knew what those two would do as soon as she was gone. Narcissa knew that she was wrong.

"You _bastard_," Narcissa spat and turned away. She had barely gotten five steps when he caught up with her, quickly steering her back against the wall.

"You know you liked it." Well, she couldn't deny _that_.

"Piss off, Malfoy. I _swear_ if you don't move I will knee you in the _balls_," she growled.

Lucius gave a low chuckle. "Oh?" But he let her slide away. They walked silently side by side down to the dungeons.

When they reached the empty dormitories, he turned to her. "Why don't you like me, Narcissa? Is it because you find me too attractive?"

"_Please_," she countered, unable to say much else in response. She rolled her eyes. She had already made it clear to him that she considered him an egotistical bastard, and, well, that was really her main reason for hating him. Why should she repeat herself?

Narcissa turned away from him, preparing to regally march up the stairs like the aristocrat she was, worried to death that she would ruin her dramatic _Exeunt Stage Right_ by tripping on her dress or doing something equally horrifying.

However, it was not to be. Instead, Lucius SOB Malfoy grabbed her wrist, spinning her into his chest and pinning her to him with an iron arm. Her arms were between them, one hand flat on his chest, the other one, the one he held, balled in an angry fist. His breath fanned over her face, infuriatingly intoxicating in its scent.

His hand released her wrist, trailing over her arm and down her side, his thumb once again _much_ too close for comfort. "You'll warm up to me eventually, my snake," he whispered. Well, her body temperature was certainly rising. Narcissa had to prevent a shiver caused by the heat in his breath alone.

Damn him. _Damn_ him.

She glared up at him. "Snakes bite."

Lucius grinned at her cockily. "I know."

And giving her hip a squeeze and pulling her close – too close, close enough for her to blush, a feat in itself – he majestically mounted the stairs and in seconds was out of sight.

Aiming a few mumbled curses in the general direction of the boys' dorm, and a few more mentally at herself for being so damn femininely weak, Narcissa, quite un-regally, climbed the stairs to her room, where she punched her pillow. She viciously brushed her teeth, because who _knew_ what disgusting things had been in Lucius Malfoy's mouth, besides his tongue, of course, and took off her makeup with a ferocity that hurt, before collapsing into bed and attempting to fall asleep.

Damn, he was good.

* * *

_A/N: Okay, this was just something I whipped up quickly. T__he kissing and touching? Yeah, kinda new to me._

_Oh yes, and the ball with the other schools? I know the last Triwizard was in, like, 1792, but maybe they were having a international ball just for the heck of it? Maybe a guest speaker? Or someone got married? Or a young Jason Isaacs was making a surprise visit? Beats me. Just go with it. If this turns into more than a one-shot, then maybe I'll find an explanation, or maybe I'll just make Demetri a Hogwarts student. Whatever._

_Of course, the Potter-verse does not belong to me. If it did, I would not have to worry about scholarships or potential careers, because I would be rich, and the only things I'd have to worry about would be investing my money, and what dress I would wear at the next big event. But I digress. I am not J.K. Rowling, etc, etc. I do own Demetri, however, and that is something to be happy about. It would be something to be ecstatic about, too, if he were real._

_But like I said, I just whipped up a quick one-shot. (Unless you want me to continue, then we'll see...) So review! But be nice. Please. :)_


End file.
